


Wet as a Dog

by whiteroses77



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois is bathing Shelby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet as a Dog

TITLE: Wet as a Dog  
PAIRING: Clark/Lois  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: R  
DISCLAIMER: I only own this story nothing else.

 ~*~  
Superman was returning from a mission, Clark Kent was going home to the farm. The mission was a success but it had left Clark mentally and emotionally drained. All he wanted was a piece of pie and his own bed. Focusing his hearing away from the world and zeroing in on the farm, he checked to see if his fiancé was there or out chasing a story. He had to smile when he heard doggy snuffles, whimpers, and cursing.

Lois was home and from the sound of it not very happy with Shelby.

He arrived and changed in to some old jeans and a plaid shirt. Then he followed the sounds of a familiar battle happening inside the barn.

"Jeez Shelbs, you know we have to do this. I can't live here with your dog hairs all over the place. It's either this or I shave you!" Shelby whimpered again.

"I think threatening the dog is a bit over the top, Lo." He laughed.

Shelby's tail started to wag, hitting Lois in the face. Clark sat on hay bale and laughed some more.

"You should be doing this, not making fun of me."

"I think Shelby does a good job washing him-self, and anyway it's always been fun watching this battle of wills."

And it was, ever since Lois had brought Shelby home, Clark had always made sure to be around for Shelby's bath time. Lois had thought it was because he liked to see her suffer. But the real reason was that when she bathed Shelby, Lois had never been afraid to get her hands dirty proving that despite her protests, Lois could actually handle being a farmer’s wife. Just like his mom.

Also, seeing Lois Lane sweating, red cheeked and a little out of breath was something he could enjoy seeing without making any confessions of any feelings he pretended he hadn't had. The battle with Shelby always left Lois wet and with her t-shirts clinging to her body. The view had always been incredible, just like now.

Except now he didn't have to hide the bulge in his jeans, he didn't have to pretend. Soon she was going to be his wife, Superman's wife, husband and wife team Lane and Kent, Mrs Kent, part time farmer’s wife.

Clark couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

Lois was struggling to rinse Shelby off, she noticed his grin, and thought he was laughing at her again.

"Everyone thinks you’re such a nice guy, Smallville but I know better."

"I'm just enjoying the view. Lo." He leaned back on the hay bale. Let her see his arousal and stared at her.

She did a double take. Then she glanced down at herself. She saw how the clothe clung to her breasts, saw the shadows of her nipples showing through. She looked back up at him. So he licked his lips. He saw the cogs turning in her brain, knew she was putting the pieces together.

"You dirty little perv; every time?"

Clark admitted, "Every time!"

Shelby took the distraction and made a break for it. Clark shouted out.

 "Run Shelby Run"

Then he had to hold his stomach from laughing so hard. When he looked up again Lois was advancing on him with the bathtub in her hands getting ready to throw it on him.

He grabbed for the tub and then ran outside with it. He wasn't against getting wet but he didn't want to be covered in wet dog hairs.

While Clark was getting rid of the old bath water, Lois had run to the hose. He let her chase him around with it for a few minutes before letting her catch him. After she'd sprayed him, he took her in his arms. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"You let me catch you, Smallville. I knew you were a perv."

"Come back to the barn, I'll show you how much of a perv I can be." Then he kissed her.

Clark remembered his desire for sleep. But Lois always kept him wide-awake physically and mentally.

He turned off the hose and followed her to the barn.

~*~

"If people ever found out we have sex in the barn or loft as much as we do in the bedroom, they'd think we were freaks, Smallville!"

"C'mon Lois, You ever hear the phrase 'a roll in the hay', it's one of peoples most common fantasies."

"Yes, I have heard of it Smallville!"

"And you get to experience it with a genuine farm boy. Anytime you want Miss Lane."

Lois bit her lip, a sure sign she was being turned on.

"At one time I didn't find the appeal of farm boy's." She said as she ran her fingers down the front of his plaid shirt.

"Yeah, but it's been a long time since then Lo, you've thought it was adorable for years. Haven't you?"

He brushed his lips across hers; she nodded "More than adorable!" Then she closed the gap between them. He pulled the blanket from where it hung. Dropped it on the hay and took them both down to it. They got rid of both their wet shirts. He caressed her breasts through her bra, which was wet as well. Played with her nipples where they showed through the cloth. Lois was pushing herself against him.

"Please, Clark."

He removed her bra, then took hold of each breast in a hand and gently massaged them. Pushed them together and licked down her cleavage.  
Lois's legs wrapped around him, it brought them into perfect alignment for him to enter her if they'd been naked.

But they weren't, so they just ground themselves together. Both gaining pleasure from it but not what they needed.

He returned to her lips as she slid her hands down the back of his jeans to his ass. He pulled away just enough to get her jeans and panties down, couldn't wait to get their boots off.

Just released him-self; turned them onto their sides and entered her that way. Wrapped his arms around, held her, and then started the rhythm that was always the best for them.

Her hand reaching behind, her fingers holding tightly in his hair, as he kissed her neck. He brought his hand down to her folds to help her along.

She always made the most incredible noises when they made love. He jokes with her sometimes that she can't stand uncomfortable silences even then. But he wouldn't change a thing about her. She always lets him know how well he's doing and that always take him over the edge.

Just like now.

~*~

When they'd redressed and gone back to the house, Shelby was at the door waiting to be let in.

"Don't think you’re off the hook either!"

Clark led the way into the house; he headed straight for the fridge.

He still wanted some of that pie.  
  


THE END 


End file.
